


And When You'll Come Back, You'll Find Me Where You Left Me

by Black_Calliope



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode: s02e21 Pa Make Loa (Touch of Death), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Calliope/pseuds/Black_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chin knows how much Danny misses Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And When You'll Come Back, You'll Find Me Where You Left Me

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic was inspired by [this perfect set of captions](http://joji387.tumblr.com/post/22741342856/hawaii-five-0-2x21-pa-make-loa-because-chin) by my friend [Joji387](http://joji387.tumblr.com/); she captured perfectly both Danny's and Chin's feelings. So this is a lil gift for her. <3

It's not difficult to see. It's written all over Danny's face; it's in the way the angles of his mouth are curved downwards and in how the small, thin lines around his eyes are always there. Chin knows that Danny isn't getting enough sleep, knows that he is staying up most of the nights, thoughts of Steve and deep, sheer worry keeping him awake in the worst of the ways.

And it doesn't matter that Danny keeps mechanically changing his shirt every morning, or that he shows up at work every day freshly shaved and with his omnipresent cup of strong, black coffee in his hand. Chin doesn't miss the way he frowns when he thinks that no one is paying attention to him, eyes dark and lost somewhere far and lips tightly pressed together.

Everyone misses Steve, but Chin knows that Danny doesn't. He doesn't miss him, he just wants him back, needs him to be back home before his deep sighs and dark thought will take him over.

That's why tonight, as many other nights before, Chin finds himself outside of the McGarrett house. From the window he can see Danny sitting at his usual spot at Steve's desk, right in front of where his partner should be, where  _he belongs to_. Face buried in his hands, tie lying forgotten on the wooden surface in front of him, Danny looks like a lost soul waiting for someone to bring him somewhere safe.

Once again, as he places his hand on the doorknob, Chin thinks that Steve isn't the only one away from home.


End file.
